


Never Trust a Group Chat

by fandomsnstuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, chat fic, honestly i was just bored, they all type the same way bc i was too lazy to differentiate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: The squad has a group chat....what could go wrong?





	Never Trust a Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed and I Suffered. I have discovered that I can't deal with writing chat fics so props to anyone who does. Especially multi-chaptered ones with a hella amount of characters like I could barely deal with seven.   
> Lance: it ya bi   
> Keith: XxkevinxX  
> Hunk: HUNKules   
> Pidge: gremlin   
> Shiro: dadther   
> Allura: lesbiab   
> Matt: Memer™

  
  


**_To: badass BI-tches_ **

**_Members: it ya bi, lesbiab, gremlin, HUNKules, dadther, Xxedgelord666xX, Memer™_ **

**_9:45am_ **

 

**Xxedgelord666xX changed their name to XxkevinxX**

 

it ya bi: i hate you

 

lesbiab: lmao what happened 

 

XxkevinxX: lance do you want to tell them what happened

 

it ya bi: no because nothing happened fuck off

 

gremlin: holy shit what did he do 

 

dadther: language 

 

gremlin: english 

 

HUNKules: yo what did lance do 

 

it ya bi: i did nothing i have done nothing wrong in my entire life

 

HUNKules: i know, buddy 

 

XxkevinxX: he told the starbucks barista my name was kevin 

 

dadther: that sounds like something he’d do 

 

XxkevinxX: but that’s not the only thing 

 

it ya bi: keith please

 

XxkevinxX: he called me kevin at least three more times in conversation before i had to correct him for the sake of my own sanity 

 

it ya bi: bye 

 

lesbiab: omg actually 

 

gremlin: lmao nice one lance 

 

it ya bi: in my defence, i was running on about two hours of sleep 

 

dadther: and why were you running on two hours of sleep? 

 

it ya bi: …..

 

it ya bi: no reason

 

HUNKules: he stayed up to watch ouran highschool host club in one sitting 

 

Memer™: I HEARD OURAN I AM HERE 

 

gremlin: there’s the weeb 

 

Memer™: LANCE YOU WATCHED IT 

 

it ya bi: I DID I WAS TEXTING YOU THE WHOLE TIME DID YOU NOT SEE?! 

 

Memer™: I LOST MY PHONE BUT I JUST FOUND IT NOW SO YEAH I SEE IT NOW 

 

Memer™: did my sister just call me a weeb i’m offended 

 

gremlin: you were able to find your phone bc someone mentioned ouran 

 

gremlin: you’re a weeb 

 

Memer™: touché

 

XxkevinxX: did you really put the accent on touche  

 

Memer™: yes i did do you have a problme with that 

 

gremlin: problme 

 

it ya bi: problme 

 

HUNKules: problme 

 

XxkevinxX: problme 

 

Memer™: i’m being bullied by 12 year olds 

 

dadther: problme 

 

Memer™: i feel betrayed 

 

lesbiab: GUYS I JUST REMEMBERED A THING THAT HAPPENED ON SATURDAY

 

it ya bi: WHAT 

 

lesbiab: so i’m just out doin stuff yknow? 

 

it ya bi: being a queen 

 

lesbiab: yes 

 

lesbiab: anyway so i’m just chilling in starbucks 

 

lesbiab: AND

 

lesbiab: THERE WERE THESE THREE GIRLS AND TWO OF THEM WERE TEASING THE OTHER ONE ABOUT HER G I R L F R I E N D 

 

lesbiab: and not in a mean homophobic way in a “we’re your best friends and you’re in a relationship we have to tease you” way

 

Memer™: amazing 

 

XxkevinxX: real life gays? In MY good christian suburban neighbourhood? It’s more likely than you think, barbara.  

 

HUNKules: awwww cute 

 

lesbiab: i was trying to send gay vibes over to her 

 

it ya bi: omg did you talk to them 

 

lesbiab: nah they left pretty soon after

 

it ya bi: damn i wanted to know more real life gays 

 

lesbiab: i think the other two were straight but i mean assumptions yknow 

 

dadther: aren’t you all supposed to be in class? 

 

it ya bi: shiro. 

 

it ya bi: my guy. 

 

it ya bi: yes. 

 

dadther: lance get off your phone 

 

it ya bi: nah 

 

It ya bi: i’d rather difwot

 

dadther: what? 

 

HUNKules: i took his phone away 

 

gremlin: incredible 

 

XxkevinxX: tell larry he deserves it 

 

lesbiab: LaRRY 

 

gremlin: amazing 

 

HUNKules: lance says: tell kevin i hate him

 

XxkevinxX: tell larry he annoys me

 

Memer™: don’t play my son like this he doesn’t deserve it 

 

XxkevinxX: whatever you say michael 

 

gremlin: MICHAEL 

 

Memer™: shiro control your brother 

 

dadther: no thanks 

 

Memer™: wow…..i can’t believe...i’ve been betrayed...by my boyfriend….timothy smith 

 

dadther: michael hutch 

 

Memer™: tony scotch 

 

dadther: mitchell 

 

gremlin: i’m telling mom and dad your name is michael now 

 

Memer™: then i’m telling them about how you hacked into iverson’s computer to get the exam answers 

 

gremlin: ...understandable have a nice day. 

 

dadther: pidge pay attention to your class 

 

gremlin: sdjkfklajklf

 

gremlin: fine 

 

**_To: badass BI-tches_ **

**_11:06am_ **

 

It ya bi: larry? Really? 

 

XxkevinxX: oh larry got his phone back 

 

HUNKules: yeah i gave it back to him 

 

gremlin: hey larry welcome back 

 

it ya bi: kaitlyn. 

 

gremlin: larry. 

 

it ya bi: pidgeon poop 

 

gremlin: i hate you

 

it ya bi: love you too lil sis 

 

gremlin: yeah yeah shut up

 

**_To: badass BI-tches_ **

**_2:59pm_ **

 

it ya bi: can you believe iverson expects me to be able to study for a test when he tells us about it the day before 

 

XxkevinxX: you’ll be fine 

 

it ya bi: ‘oh yeah i’ll give you guys a weeks notice” lmao yeah okay iverson 

 

it ya bi: hnnnng no i’m not 

 

XxkevinxX: you do this every time we have a test and you always pass just fine 

 

it ya bi: yeah okay mr never-studies-but-gets-honour-roll-anyway 

 

XxkevinxX: lance i’m serious, you’ll be fine 

 

it ya bi: yeah okay sure 

 

XxkevinxX: do you want to come over and study 

 

it ya bi: yeah sure just let me text my mom so she knows 

 

XxkevinxX: i’ll meet you up at your locker? 

 

it ya bi: yeah sure 

  
  


**_To: Operation Klance_ **

**_Members: lesbiab, HUNKules, gremlin, Memer™, dadther_ **

 

**_3:02pm_ **

 

gremlin: how the fuck do they make organizing a study session have so much tension in it

 

lesbiab: mutual pining, my friend 

 

Memer™: shiro you need to get out of that house and let my son get his bf 

 

dadther: i’m already out the door and on my way to yours

 

HUNKules: pidge can i come over i told lance we were working on a project that had to be done at your house 

 

gremlin: ye come over 

 

lesbiab: yo is the whole squad at the holt house? I want in

 

Memer™: come over we can have a klance watch party 

 

dadther: “shiro where the fuCK ARE YOU” -a text i just got from keith 

 

HUNKules: huNK PLEASE I NEED YOU TO BE THERE I C A N’T BE ALONE WITH HIM I’M TOO G A Y -a text i got from lance 

 

Memer™: pdlskfj katie just put popcorn in the microwave 

 

gremlin: listen we’re going to want it 

 

lesbiab: omg i’m excited 

  
  


**_XxkevinxX >>> dadther _ **

**_3:07pm_ **

 

XxkevinxX: shiro where the fuCK ARE YOU 

 

dadther: on my way to matt’s why? 

 

XxkevinxX: LANCE IS HERE TO STUDY I DIDN’T THINK WE’D BE A LO NE 

 

dadther: who knows keith, this might be your chance 

 

XxkevinxX: HE DOESN’T LIKE ME BACK SHIRO OH MY GO D

 

XxkevinxX: I’M TOO GAY FOR THIS IT CAN’T JUST BE ME AND HIM 

 

dadther: well what about hunk? I can’t imagine lance wouldn’t invite him 

 

XxkevinxX: LANCE SAID HUNK’S BUSY 

 

dadther: oh well 

 

XxkevinxX: SHIRO COME BACK PLEASE I’M DY IN G

 

dadther: just study for your test, keith 

 

XxkevinxX: oh my god hsiro he’s digging through his bag for his school stuff and his tongue is stikcing out a little bit it’s so cute shiro i’m too gay for this pls coem home save me 

 

XxkevinxX: SHIRO 

 

XxkevinxX: ….

 

XxkevinxX: you’re dead to me 

 

**_it ya bi >>>>> HUNKules _ **

 

**_3:06pm_ **

 

it ya bi: hunk come to keith’s house to study 

 

HUNKules: sorry buddy i can’t 

 

it ya bi: hunk please i’m at keith’s house but shiro isn’t hiome please i can’t be here alone with him 

 

HUNKules: sorry bud i got a project to work on 

 

it ya bi: come over and work on your project 

 

HUNKules: i gotta do it with pidge and we’re doing it at her house sorry bud 

 

it ya bi:  huNK PLEASE I NEED YOU TO BE THERE I C A N’T BE ALONE WITH HIM I’M TOO G A Y

 

HUNKules: who knows dude this might be your chance 

 

it ya bi: nonononononono there’s no way he likes me back there’s no “chance” 

 

HUNKules: have i ever lied to you? 

 

it ya bi: yes 

 

HUNKules: i mean about something important 

 

it ya bi: no 

 

HUNKules: then you gotta trust me dude!!!! Go for it!!!! 

 

it ya bi: noooooo 

 

HUNKules: lance you’ve been crushing on him for ages!! You gotta go for it 

 

it ya bi: i caaaaant 

 

HUNKules: bro come on 

 

it ya bi: this isn’t like any of my other curshes, like i really really like him and i’ve liked him for so so long and like the other crushes that i’ve had never made me feel this way 

 

it ya bi: idk man but like i doubt he likes me back 

 

HUNKules: you’d be surprised 

 

it ya bi: i’m serious 

 

HUNKules: so am i, bro. You gotta go for it before you lose your shot 

 

it ya bi: uggghhh 

 

it ya bi: maybe 

 

HUNKules: I BELIEVE IN YOU

 

it ya bi: hnngg i gotta go bud 

 

HUNKules: GET HIM! 

 

it ya bi: OHM Y GOD STOP 

  
  


**~~~~~~**

 

**_To: badass BI-tches_ **

 

**_2:46pm_ **

 

it ya bi: GUESS WHO JUST CRUSHED IVERSON’S TEST 

 

HUNKules: i knew you could do it buddy!!!! 

 

lesbiab: yay lance!!!!! 

 

dadther: congrats, lance! 

 

Memer™: yayyyy smarty pants! 

 

gremlin: heck yeah 

 

it ya bi: and i beat keith so i win 

 

XxkevinxX: you beat me by like one minute 

 

XxkevinxX: also it’s not a race i hope you didn’t rush 

 

it ya bi: i didn’t rush, i’m just that much better than you ;)

 

XxkevinxX: yeah okay 

 

it ya bi: HE ADMITS IT 

 

XxkevinxX: i told you you’d be fine without studying 

 

it ya bi: yeah yeah i know just rub it in 

 

gremlin: i thought you guys were studying yesterday? 

 

it ya bi: … 

 

XxkevinxX: …

 

Memer™: owo what’s this? 

 

HUNKules: did you guys spend the whole night playing video games again? 

 

it ya bi: no…?

 

XxkevinxX: lance did we forget to tell them? 

 

lesbiab: tell us what? ;););)

 

gremlin: PG-13 please 

 

XxkevinxX: ohm y god pidge no 

 

it ya bi: take what you were thinking down a few notches and you got it right 

 

Memer™: GET IT LANCE!!!!!!! 

 

dadther: so are you guys dating now? 

 

it ya bi: yeah!!!! 

 

lesbiab: FUCK YEAH IT’S ABOUT TIME 

 

HUNKules: told you so 

 

it ya bi: yeah yeah rub it in, hunk 

 

gremlin: keith disappeared 

 

XxkevinxX: hi i’m here just currently dying 

 

dadther: so what even happened? 

 

it ya bi: well we WERE playing video games and not studying  

 

XxkevinxX: then lance cheated at mario kart by getting all up in my personal space 

 

it ya bi: it’s not cheating it’s STRATEGY 

 

XxkevinxX: yeah okay sure 

 

it ya bi: listen with my siblings, all personal space is off the table. 

 

lesbiab: anyway……. 

 

it ya bi: right so anyway, i was all up in his personal space and kind of knocked both of us over bc we were sitting on the ground 

 

it ya bi: then...yknow….

 

it ya bi: things happened 

 

HUNKules: kissing things? 

 

it ya bi: maybe 

 

Memer™: i’m so proud….

 

gremlin: okay so that’s one group chat we don’t need anymore 

 

XxkevinxX: what? 

 

dadther: yeah i guess we can delete it now 

 

it ya bi: delete what? 

 

lesbiab: the secret groupchat we all had without you two to complain about how oblivious you were 

 

HUNKules:  screenshot.jpeg 

 

XxkevinxX: you know i don’t know what else i expected from you guys 

 

it ya bi: klance omg why didn’t i think of that 

 

lesbiab: ok i don’t want to take away from the happy couple that we’ve been waiting for for 20958920 years but i think i just saw starbucks girl down the hall 

 

it ya bi: the one with the girlfriend? 

 

lesbiab: yeAH THAT’S TOTALLY HER I’M GOING TO GO TALK TO HER 

 

**_To: badass BI-tches_ **

 

**_3:01pm_ **

 

lesbiab: update: gay starbucks girl is actually bi starbucks girl, she met her girlfriend online through anime, and her girlfriend lives in the uk 

 

lesbiab: and her name is laura 

 

it ya bi: starbucks girl or the girlfriend 

 

lesibab: starbucks girl. I didn’t get the girlfriend’s name 

 

it ya bi: a shame 

 

**_To: badass BI-tches_ **

 

**_11:58pm_ **

 

it ya bi: guys i need all of you to download this new app bc this one is getting shut down 

 

Memer™: rip in pieces 

 

it ya bi:  link

 

it ya bi: we can’t fall out of touch you guys you need to get this new app 

 

HUNKules: lance i live like down the street, we won’t fall out of touch 

 

it ya bi: i’m talking about the MEMES HUNK 

 

Memer™: you understand me 

 

gremlin: this app sucked anyways 

 

lesbiab: rip in pieces 

 

XxkevinxX: rip this group chat 

 

dadther: why are all of you awake it’s midnight 

 

XxkevinxX: i dunno shiro, why are YOU awake 

 

dadther: don’t sass me 

 

it ya bi: shiro you should know by now that none of us sleep at a normal time 

 

lesbiab: rt 

 

it ya bi: OKAY GUYS TELL ME WHEN YOU HAVE THE APP AND ADD ME ITS THE SAME NAME AS THIS ONE 

 

lesbiab: i’m good 

 

Memer™: me too

 

HUNKules: same 

 

gremlin: ye 

 

XxkevinxX: yeah i got it 

 

dadther: I have it now too. 

 

it ya bi: REST IN PEACE BADASS BI-TCHES, YOU WERE GOOD TO US 

 

Memer™: rip 

 

gremlin: rip 

 

lesbiab: rip 

 

XxkevinxX: rip 

 

HUNKules: rip 

 

dadther: rip 

 

**_-it ya bi deleted the chat-_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
